


Illicit Affairs

by bellixo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellixo/pseuds/bellixo
Summary: 1954. Rosé and Denali once again leave their families behind to secretly meet in their favorite lake.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little tiny one shot that I wrote late at night inspired by the song Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift. Hope you guys like it :)

Summer, 1954

The sun was setting before the beautiful lake. Denali looked at the reflection of the sunlight on the water and sighed at the thought that her loved one would be there soon. She was grateful that her husband was still buying the sewing club excuse, it was the only way for her to get to leave the house for a few hours and be in the company of her Rosé. They’ve been seeing each other in secret for over a year now, and they couldn’t be more in love with each other. Seeing each other only a few hours every week was certainly not enough, but it had to be. They couldn’t risk being seen together anymore because of the rumors. Rumors that were correct in their essence. They were, in fact, lesbians. But both of them had their respective husbands and kids at home, and that couldn’t be ruined by a rumor. That lake that was just an hour away from the city was the only place they could be together in peace. Rosé was always a little later than Denali, and they were already used to that. Denali would always bring snacks and, obviously, some fabrics and needles for them to sew just for show. Rosé would always bring the finest wine she could find at her place, for her husband was a sommelier and always brought home the best of the best. 

“Sorry I’m late, sweetie. My baby wouldn’t stop crying, I needed to be there until he got better.” Rosé said, sitting by Denali’s side on the warm grass before the lake.

“I already told you it’s fine, Rosie. It’s your son.” Denali caressed her hand, smirking.

“I know. I just feel like...I take care of everyone all the time, but I feel like I never take care of you enough.”

“You know I love you no matter what, right?” Denali moved closer to Rosé and placed a gentle kiss on her rosy cheek.

“I love you too. I wish I could take care of you more often.”

“You already do. As long as you’re here, every Monday, with this little smile that I love and those pretty eyes, I’ll be taken care of.”

“Sometimes I...I just wanna abandon everything and run away with you.”

“Everything? Even your kids?”

“Of course not, baby! I’d bring them with us. And you would bring yours. We would be a big happy family. Could you imagine?” Rosé let out a sad giggle.

“Honestly? I fantasize about that every day. About taking Catarina and Taylor and leaving Oliver for good.”

“Let’s do it, Nali.” Rosé took both of her lover’s hands.

“Rosie...”

“Let’s leave them.”

“Baby, we can’t do this. We can’t just take our kids away from their fathers like that. Neither of them deserve it.”

Rosé’s excitement went away like air leaving a balloon that had just been popped. 

“I wanna have a life with you more than anything in this world. I want my kids to be raised by you. But...”

“I know, Denali.” Rosé faced the lake, now with a strong orange glow to it.

“Baby...I love you. I know our lives are not ideal, but...I don’t wanna lose you.” Denali’s voice was interrupted by the imminent tears that so quickly approached her eyes, overflowing.

Rosé didn’t take more than a second to wrap her arms around her lover and cover her beautiful brunette head with kisses. 

“You’re never going to lose me, baby. I promise.”

Denali moved her head away from Rosé’s neck just enough to be in the perfect angle to give her a passionate and melancholic kiss. Every single kiss they gave was filled with urgency, like that was the last time they would ever see each other. Because it could be. One of their husbands could find out about the affair, or maybe a neighbor could find out and tell the others. They were constantly walking on a tight rope. It was a dangerous relationship with deadly consequences if anyone found out, but the amount of love they had for each other would suffocate those women alive if they didn’t live that love to the fullest. It was a risk they were willing to take for the sake of having each other forever.


End file.
